Snow
by Bad Wolf Warren
Summary: Haruno Sakura found herself falling for a complete stranger during a very important mission that might cause the destruction of her village. Sakura/Jon Snow ONE-SHOT


_Summary: Haruno Sakura found herself falling for a complete stranger during a very important mission that might cause the destruction of her village. Sakura/Jon Snow ONE-SHOT_

Fandom: GOT and Naruto

Main Pairings: Sakura/Jon Snow

Rated:K+

Genres: Romance/Drama

Warnings: One-shot

A/N: Hi! Barely anyone write any GOT and Naruto crossovers. So I tried my shot at a Jon Snow and Sakura fanfic, sadly it's a one-shot. I do not and will not own both GOT or Naruto in any way possible. I just own this idea and my own Original Characters.

Please read and review!  
>Tell me what you all think!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>X.x.X.x.X<strong>

**Snow**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

Whatever this place was even with many layers of silk kimono that she was forced to wear to this horrid place of snow and ice. It was obvious that silk was a very poor choice to wear during the freezing cold, but her Hokage had made her promise to wear the said demonic clothing piece. Her mission depended on her report about The Others also known as this White Walkers. She was supposed to be a royal princess from a faraway land beyond the lands of Braavos. It had taken her about two weeks to travel to this cold wonderland. Her pink haired was short and her ninja headband held back her hair in place. She wore dashes of pink eye-shadow and powder. This was just a simple information mission nothing more. Being higher rank get her more information than just being a common woman.

Naruto and Kakashi stood beside her, all dressed in green Jonin vests with long black pants. Something different for Naruto who had always wanted to wear orange of a blend of yellow even in his twenties. She stood between her two teammates with a false smile on her face while half the village of Winterfell gathered up to greet them. Tsunade had sent a hawk to inform them of her timely visit two weeks past.

The children lined up beside the Lady and Lord of Winterfell, except one boy who stood out from the rest. He kept his eyes down on the icy ground behind the children. His dark locks drawn her a bit, and Naruto almost elbowed her to snap her back into attention. Kakashi grabbed her hand gently, guiding her to them. Sakura then let go of his hand and with calming resolve she pushed back her own personality, replacing her with this fake character that they all know of.

"Greets, my lord and my lady." Sakura smiled at them warmly, as Lord Eddard Stark held her hand and pressed his lips coldly to her skin politely before letting it go.

"It's nice to have you join us in Winterfell, Princess Sayu. It came as a surprise that a foreign envoy want to travel far to see our lands.- He then gesture to his wife- Catelyn Stark who wore a dark blue cloak- This is my wife Lady Catelyn Stark," Catelyn bowed her head to the princess, and Sakura coldly smiled at the auburn haired woman. Eddard gesture to the children now. "and these are my children, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Arya and Sansa." He replied, as she walked by each and everyone of them.

Arya seemed displeased at being here. Her way of dressing was rather strange and her features were a mess. Obviously she had played in the dirt somewhere, and Sakura knew her mother will give her an earful in private later today.

Bran was around seven, he smiled brightly up at her while bowing dramatic. She laughed softly, and met Sansa's glance who looked up at her confused and admiration. She dressed stunningly, in blue and grey. Sakura almost felt her old worries about her own body imagine coming back to her, before she pushed them far behind.

She ruffled Rickon's haired a bit and he jerked away with a huff at her childish move to him. Then she stared at the oldest boy there. A few years younger than herself. He glance at her wolfish, grabbing her hand and kiss the top just like his father's softly and slowly. Sakura could feel the heat soar to her cheeks, but she pushed them back. She must be cold and cool. Robb pull back- "A pleasure to meet you my princess." He lopsided and when they were finished with the greetings, her eyes found the same one that she caught earlier. This boy wasn't introduced with the others, but he stood with the children. He looked the same age as Robb.

"You," She suddenly spoke, and everyone glanced at her stunned at her outburst. Robb stepped aside and another boy was revealed. He looked confused at her words and his cheeks started to heat up because of being noticed. Catelyn Stark glared at the boy hatefully and loath.

Sakura smiled at him. This one wasn't fake or false at all. Sakura could easy read almost anything about him and she wondered why he wasn't introduced. He shyly looked down and then looking up glancing at her eyes. Sakura automatically found him rather cute and handsome. Kakashi and Naruto stood behind her without much of any type of emotions at all. It had taken Naruto five years to mastered the art of staying calm and wearing a mask. Something that seemed very impossible to him at the time, but he had proven her wrong.

Sakura wondered what he's seeing in front of him now. A foreign person in strange clothes? She was dressed like none of the women here. The Kimono weighted over twenty pounds to her and in the cold it had added additional weight. Does royalty in her land really wear these death traps?

"I'm Jon Snow, princess." He bowed rather clumsy.

Sakura stepped forward to him. They were only inches away from her, before she beamed up at him.

"It's nice to meet you Jon Snow."

He blushed, and soon Sakura didn't find the snow ever so cold anymore.


End file.
